You don't know what you have until it's gone?
by Trixter Dark
Summary: After eavesdropping on one of akito's phone conversations, ikki discovers something shocking.. ?, and believes he only has seven days left to spend with the shark, or does he? ikkixakito vs. agito/yayoi one sided? place your bets people! reviews are nice.
1. Chapter 1

**You don't know what you have until it's gone..right?**

**Chapter 1:HERE WE GO**

**Disclaimer: Trixter Dark doesnot own Air Gear, because if she did, kururu would have died by now..and yayoi would be comedy relief...the show would be longer...Yaoi! Yaoi everyehere!**

**SIDE RANT: **ONLY IN America can ben 10, yuri form kyou kara maou, and haseo from .hack/ be voiced by the same person. I think he plays sasuke,too.

the first chapter iis kinda..just read.

Agito had been in a bad mood lately. He started to distance himself more from the group(if that's possible) but everynow and then he would join them in their..merry making and stuff..

Minami Itsuki sung on the swing.

"Oi.Kazu." Said beanie stood up off the railing. "Yeah?"

"Does Agito seem..pissed off?"

"More than usual?'

"I guess."

"I dunno..maybe he lost in a fight. He does leave the house alot these days." Ikki raised an eyebrow.

"Agito? Losing? He'd probaly kiil the guy and carve his name into his head." Kazu laughed neverously at that.

That night, Ikki lay in bed, completely awake. Agito had'nt come home yet, and usually he would have fallen asleep by now, relishing the fact the bed was finally all his.

That's when he heard the door open.

Without even realising it, he hopped out of bed and found himself hanging over the railing upstairs. Agito entered wearing a blood spattered jacket.(none of it was his)

Ikki watched the shark take it off and walk over to the phone, slipping the eyepatch over his eye. ikiki was peering at him from around the corner now. He noticed the sad look on the boy's face.

"Yes.It's me...nn..Yes.No, I did'nt ell anyone. I understand. One week..." He paused."And then it's all over for me."

'What?!' Ikki nearly thought out loud.'It's all over for me? What does that mean!?'

"No,The medication is working so..until then..You'll miss me?Aw, tha's nice of you to say!" The tone of Akito's voice was a little sad. Ikki crept back up to his room to think about what he heard.

Sorry folks. that's all I have time for today...

Next time/next chapter preview:

-meeting

-orange juice ritual

-we don't need no water let that mother burn!


	2. Chapter 2

**You don't know what you have until it's gone..right?**

**Chapter 2:The right medication.**

**Disclaimer: Trixter Dark does not own Air Gear, because if she did, ikiki would have realised he liked akito by now..and yayoi would be comedy relief...the show would be longer...Yaoi! Yaoi everyehere!**

**SIDE RANT: **ONLY IN America can Danny phantom be canceled...I hope to god that's just a rumor...

_Ikki watched the shark take it off and walk over to the phone, slipping the eyepatch over his eye. ikiki was peering at him from around the corner now. He noticed the sad look on the boy's face._

_"Yes.It's me...nn..Yes.No, I did'nt ell anyone. I understand. One week..." He paused."And then it's all over for me."_

_'What?!' Ikki nearly thought out loud.'It's all over for me? What does that mean!?'_

_"No,The medication is working so..until then..You'll miss me?Aw, tha's nice of you to say!" The tone of Akito's voice was a little sad. Ikki crept back up to his room to think about what he heard._

Agito was mad+Akito was upset+'It was all over for him' + Did'nt tell anyone + Medication+'??' will miss him...

Ikki could only think of one explanation.

"Akito is dying.Holy(Removed for swearing)"

The next morning before Akito woke up, Ikki called an emergency meeting for kogarasumaru (+groupies).

Emily was alittle aggravated."It's five'o clock Ikki.This better be important."

Ikki stood up infront of them on a soap box in the living room."Okay." He took a deep breath."I have reason to beleive.." He looked down at them. "That Akito is going to die." onigiri had a n'no duh' look on his face."In seven days."

Silence

Everyone either looked upset, and yayoi was on the verge of tears.

"I heard him last night." Ikki continued."On the phone. He said he's got seven days and then it's over."

"Are you sure?" Kazu asked, looking skeptical.Ikki nodded.

Just then, Agito came down the stairs,half awake. When he came across the group, they all stared at him,wide eyed.Yayoi immediately started crying as loudly as possible("oh god whyyyyyyyyyy!") and crumbled to the floor.

"Chee. What the fk is her problem?"Silence. he walked past them.

"Okay.." he entered the kitchen.

**'What the fk was that about?'**

**'**Wakarimasen.do you think Nakyama is okay?'

'**Who?'**

'Nakayama.'

**'akayama..Na-Oh! That boring looking chick?'**

**'**mmhm..Oh! Don't forget the medicine!'

'**I know.'**

Agito dropped a small tablet into his orange juice. When he turned around to drink it, he noticed he had an audience. Agto waved at them,and they waved back as he took his medication.

I'm in school and the period..is over,so..bye..Oh! Shout out to DPShadow!First reviewers all get dedications..The next chapter goes out to you!


	3. Chapter 3

**You don't know what you have until it's gone..right?**

**Chapter 3:The right medication.**

**Disclaimer: Trixter Dark does not own Air Gear, because if she did..**

**Yup.THAT would happen.**

**Explanation section**

**When does the story take place?: I f you only watch the anime,since kururu is mentioned, it takes place after..during the manga timeline..**

**Where do Ikki and Akito live?: In the manga, Ikki leaves the noyamano household, and Akito follows him. Though they're currently homeless in the manga(No joke), I decided the simple solution would be for kururu's rich dad to fix them up ith a house after their A.T. fight...**

**You said this is Ikki n Akito vs. Yayoi and Agito but..?: Relax, Yayoi will get her turn. I'm gonna try to make their chances equal, but more of you seem to be rooting for itsuki.**

Agito sat on the roof, staring into space.When he heard footsteps, he closed his eyes. "Oi, shark boy."

"Che. What do _you_ want karasu?I'm busy."

"Yeah.Busy.. Listen, I need to talk to akito for a sec." His eyes narrowed.

"Hnn.." The shark said nothing, and moved the eyepatch over. Akito blinked."Eh? Ikki-kun?" Ikki sat next to the boy. "Um..Yayoi is having a p- a birthday party later.." Both sharks were listening

Akito smiled. "nn?Really?"

"Yeah."

"mine is tomorrow."

"What?"

"My birthday.." Akito played with his fingers. "It's tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" 'Good namek, Not only is he dying, but right after his birthday?'

Without hesitating, he grabbed Akito by his shoulders. "Quick Akito! If you could do anything tomorrow, what would it be?" Akito looked puzzled.

"..." He looked down. He looked down."Oh! I know! The Amusement park! I'd want to go there!" He chuckled and scratched his head. "But we have class tomorrow so.." Ikki put a finger to his lips."Shhhh."

He stood up and cleared his throat. "Akito..." He could'nt make eye contact with the boy. "Do you wanna..go to the amusement park with me?" Akito's face lit up."On a date?"

Without even realising it, Ikki nodded."Haaaiiiiiiiiiiiii! I'd love to go!(x2)Yay!' Unbeknownst to thwm, they were'nt alone.

That same night, kogarasumaru threw a party, inviting all their allies (Or everyone you saw on the show...) and friends to Yayoi's place(I don't like Yayoi but...) Ikki and the others slowly spread the news about Akiot, and not before long the shark was given his own pity party in the corner. the ex-head of the Bulls, Gonzo, had his arm around the boy, saying that it had been a huge honor to fight him. The Rez-Boa-Dogs were howling for him out of respect and onigiri was insisting that Akito would feel better if Kururu would take her top off.

more later...


	4. Chapter 4

**You don't know what you have until it's gone..right?**

**Chapter 3:The right medication.**

**Disclaimer: Trixter Dark does not own Air Gear, because if she did..**

**Yup.THAT would happen.**

thwm, they were'nt alone.

**Side rant: Ranma and Inuyasha are played by the same guy..Richard Cox +Rumiko TakahashiWin**

_That same night, kogarasumaru threw a party, inviting all their allies (Or everyone you saw on the show...) and friends to Yayoi's place(I don't like Yayoi but...) Ikki and the others slowly spread the news about Akiot, and not before long the shark was given his own pity party in the corner. the ex-head of the Bulls, Gonzo, had his arm around the boy, saying that it had been a huge honor to fight him. The Rez-Boa-Dogs were howling for him out of respect and onigiri was insisting that Akito would feel better if Kururu would take her top off._

Ikki was upsetting himself, so he walked out onto the balcony, after seeing Akira waving at him.  
"Akira! I had no idea you were here."

"Ah.Just stopping by to say heelo, and warn you if anything."

The pity party inside had become a kareoke tribute and a ver y bad rendition of 'You are the wind beneath my wings' was being carried out.

This ended abruptly whjen Ikki screamed "WHADDAYOU MEAN HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!?" This caused some stares and ikki cloused the blinds on them.

"Okay.Explain.'

"Kaito saw you kissing Akito last nigh-"

"W-Whao! He kissed me okay?!"

"Either way he said if he caught you with Akito again, he's kill you."

Ikki's face went alittle pale at this.'great, now I've got a gator after my

Ikki had chose mid-day,earlier, to hit Rika up for money-he knew ther was no way around taking Akito out.

"Moshimosh"

"Nnn..Rika-nee.."

"?Oh it's you Ikki. I know that tone. What is it?"

"I need to borrow some money-" he could sense her hanging up."W-Wait1 It's not for me! It's for Akito,he's...dying."

"What?Did you just say that akito was...well, I don't think you would use that as an excuse.'

"Yeah.well..I just wanted to take him somewhere before.."Ikki could'nt finish his sentence.

She sighed. "I understand."

* * *

It was late. ikki rolled over in bed. Agito was downstairs taking his bath. It was a half na hour later when Ikki felt the bed shift, and the mixed smell of vanilla and strawberry filled his nostrils. When he felt the smaller boy turn over he knew he was nos agito, and he stared at his back. "Agito."

"What?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Akito is the one who came in here, not me."

"So Akito makes all the big decisions?"  
After receiving no answer, he assumed the boy was asleep. Peering over him, he saw his assumption was correct, except he was akito now. The moonlight shone on his body,making him seem more innocenmt than usual...

And then the period ended.Does anyone know where I can find the manga Never Give up! I wanna read it...That and lagoon engine...and gakkou kaidan...

Review! Or something might happen..


	5. Chapter 5

**You don't know what you have until it's gone..right?**

**Chapter 5:The simple reasons**

**Disclaimer: Trixter Dark does not own Air Gear, because if she did..there's be MO' fang king chapters..and A movie! Why does'nt Air gear have a movie it's only 25 eps and a special...does anyone know where I can watch that?**

.

**Side rant: Do you like waffles?**

**YEAH WE LIKE WAFFLES!**

* * *

It was late. ikki rolled over in bed. Agito was downstairs taking his bath. It was a half na hour later when Ikki felt the bed shift, and the mixed smell of vanilla and strawberry filled his nostrils. When he felt the smaller boy turn over he knew he was nos agito, and he stared at his back. "Agito."

"What?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Akito is the one who came in here, not me."

"So Akito makes all the big decisions?"  
After receiving no answer, he assumed the boy was asleep. Peering over him, he saw his assumption was correct, except he was akito now. The moonlight shone on his body,making him seem more innocent than usual. just then, something went off in Ikki's head, and he rolled onto his back, fixating on the ceiling. One question echoing in his mind...

Since when had Akito been so cute?

Ikki had been thinking about this every now and then, but with the recent 'revelation', he'd been thinking about akito more. While ikki had always worshipped girls, he'd always thought of Akito as 'exceptionally cute.' During the trident incident, Ikki's thoughts on the shark had changed. He recalled the time they broke into creep.y glasses wearing guy's hideout(1), adn Agito had come down from the ceiling. With the light behind him, and that pure white dress, Ikki thought he looked like an angel, if that sounds ironic. Then there was the battle with kururu's dad, when the fang king's weakness became clear:His physical condition(2)

Ikki knew that for such an evil little pyschopath, he had little resistanceand/or upper body strength,and was easily worn out. Let's not forget that he hates to lose. But what made 'him' seem so interesting?

-Their first meeting-

From the moment he spoke, Ikki could tell Akito was diferent. (from the other members of his loyal fanbase.)

Fidgeting in bed, Ikki realised it was now he had some strange feelings for the boy. He was'nt a comrade anymore,-he was' 'the exception'. Said boy shivered and moved towards Ikki in his sleep. He patted the boy's head. Pulling him closer and into his arms, Itsuki inhaled the strong scent of vanilla and strawberries, drifting off inot sleep.

Day 2-Tuesday.

It was bright and sunny, and kuu(3?) was oaring over the neighborhood, screeching his head off. It's owner, Ikki, was just coming out of his sleeping state (4) waking up because something was squirming in his arms. He looked down to see agito's aggravated state(5) whom, was ready to knee him in the crotch. "(Removed for swearing)! Are you (Removed sor swearing)ing ready to let go,karasu?" Ikki released him immediately, adn received a kick in the face.

After their morning brawl,Ikki brushed his teeeth. In his eyes, Agiot.was.not.cute. Or rather, he was;nt on the level of 'embarassingly cute' like Akito was...then the author thought about opening a Fang king x strom king shrine...

Goodni-

-ght People.

Anyone notice new danny phantom episodes come on early in the morning on weekends unannounced?I saw 3of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**You don't know what you have until it's gone..right?**

**Chapter 5:The simple reasons**

**Disclaimer: Trixter Dark does not own Air Gear, because if she did..there's be MO' fang king chapters..and A movie! Why does'nt Air gear have a movie it's only 25 eps and a special...does anyone know where I can watch that?**

.

**Side rant: Okay, the Danny phantom episodes I told you aboout were moved to Nicktoon's LAZER AWESOME line up on every other other week.They no longer come on saturday morning and have been replaced with new episodes of-CHALK ZONE?! Man,i thought that show was dead. Y'know what I wanna see more of? My life as a teenage robot, Jimmy neutron, that crash nebula spin off no one remembers...Alll that..this is all that...**

**CHECK IT OUT!**

Day 2-Tuesday.(Continued)

It was bright and sunny, and kuu(3?) was soaring over the neighborhood, screeching his head off. It's owner, Ikki, was just coming out of his sleeping state (4) waking up because something was squirming in his arms. He looked down to see agito's aggravated state(5) whom, was ready to knee him in the crotch. "(Removed for swearing)! Are you (Removed sor swearing)ing ready to let go,karasu?" Ikki released him immediately, and received a kick in the face.

After their morning brawl,Ikki brushed his teeth. In his eyes, Agiot.was.not.cute. Or rather, he was'nt on the level of 'embarassingly cute' like Akito was.

They left for the amusement park, boarding the train in their school uniforms and changing in the bathroom, before entering the park. 'Happy fun land good for you' was their destination that day..

But it wasn't the only one.

Ikki leaned against a bench, his bag hanging off his right arm.(6) he was wearinmg whatever you're imagining in your head. He stood up when Akito came into view. 'Dear God." Ikki thought.Sometimes he wondered if Akito did certain things on purpose,for attention. Wearing blabbity blah blahskinny jeans?that blah he was receiving stares.

Ikki had to admit, if there was anything he could say about he shark it was the boy cleaned up well. Said boy was now waving his hand back and forth infront of the crow's face. "Ikki? Ikki-kun?"

-"Huh?"

"I said what do you want to do first?"

Ikki scratcged his head. "Well it's your birthday.What do you wanna do?"

Akito looked ahead,the lines seemed endless. "...What about that one?" The ride the shark had picked was called the neon drop, it was a new rollercoaster, said to be the biggest constructed in japa, even asia. Ikki did'nt mind heights(Obviously,have you seen the show?AIR GEAR?!)but looking at the ride made him a bit queasy. But this was Akito's special day, and this was what he wanted to do. And you cant say no to a dying kid...right?

And so they boarded the neon drop. The ride on the way up was fine as the car began to faster and faster. When it reached the top, they could see all of tokyo, including the tower(7) and for a second, the world seemed small.

And then it went down.

The speed was immence, and it was so fast Ikki imagined it would be like riding a kazu,sano,agito,rika-edition rollercoaster.Then on the way down, he saw a plaque on the up-coming track. (8)It read: 'In memory of Spitfire.' 'No crap.' Ikki thougt to himself, as the ride zoomed up and down, loopdy looping and causing heart attacks.

Don't get the wrong idea. Ikki thought the ride was awesome. By the end however, Akito was saying 'Do you wanna go again?" and Ikki's response was throwing up over the side of the car.

(3)-kuu-that annoying thing they use as a censor on the show also a common nickname for ppl named sora/the sky.

(4)-similiar to the avatar state

(5)-similiar to the zuko state

(6)-the clothes had to go somewhere..

(7)-remember that thing he's sitting on in the opening credits?

(8)-SUPER SPOILER! Spitfire is presumed dead at this point in Air gear.He might come back.There wasn't a funeral or anything..

Rudy's got the chalk...rudy's got the chalk..CHALK! CHALK! CHALK! CHALK! CHALK!

Air gear!


	7. Chapter 7

Did you notice 'Akito' is just 'Kaito' with the '**K**' moved over?

You don't know what you have until it's gone..right?

Chapter- The other side of the coin

As Ikki recollected himself in the bathroom, Akito sat patiently at a nearby table (one of the pretty café looking ones, yeah), unaware he was being watched. Akira blinked through the binoculars. "He's just sitting there now.' He pushed the bush's branches back in place. 'Aw man..I should've came with Ren.' He looked back at Kaito. "Why **are** we observing them today?" Kaito lit a cigarette and gave him the classic Wanijima glare.

"Just keep looking."

Agito rolled his eyes.

'**These guys need A (f-!n) hobby, seriously.'**

Meanwhile, Ikki returned from the bathroom. Agito sipped his coffee as Ikki stopped in front of him.

"Agito."

"Relax. I'm gonna disappear as soon as I finish my coffee."

Ten minutes later, Akito and Ikki headed towards their next destination; The haunted hotel. It was a small, two story building. The hotel 'guests' would be taken from the first floor to 'the lift'. The two were on the first floor now. True, the haunted hotel wasn't all that scary, but Akito would take any chance he was given to cling to the crow. It was dark in the hotel, dark enough for Kaito and Akira to tail behind them.

'**F! Those idiots are still following us!'**

'Who?'

'**It's nothing. Man, this place is boring.'**

'It's not that bad. The blood stained walls are a nice touch-'

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

A drop of sweat went Ikki's back. 'Damn, What the hell is this place?' Akito , who was clinging to Ikki as if on cue, looked up. "Eh?"

"Ikki are you cold? You're shaking.."

A ways back down the hall, Kaito was snickering.

"Don't tell me he's actually afraid of this sh!t . Akira."

Akira shoved trembling hands into his pockets. "Y-Yeah?"

Intermission! Get up and stretch!

Ikki, Akito, and five other people boarded the elevator. Once the door closed, it began to shake like mad. (like a really bad seizure on a old roller coaster) Ikki grabbed Akito's hand and squeezed it tight. Akito blinked '?'

'**You can't be serious.'**

'What?'

'**He's afraid, Akito.'**

'Huh? Oh..'

In the meantime, Ikki was having his own little conversation in his head. 'What am I so afraid of?! This is all fake right?'

Then Akito did something unexpected(?) He kissed Ikki for the millionth time. It was the cheek though (Stop yelling fan girls) Ikki looked at him and the small boy whispered something only he could hear.

'It's all right.'

The ride stopped almost immediately, and they stepped off the elevator and entered a hotel room. Akito sat on the 'blood'stained sheets. "What do you want to do after this?"

'**f-!'**

'Hm?'

'**I..forgot something.'**

'What?'

'**I don't know.Something about..oh..'**

'Ah..that.'

Miles away at school, Yayoi was sitting in the back of the classroom. Her mind on a conversation she had a while back..

"_Agito-kun.."_

"_Hah?"_

"…………"

'…………"

"_So..um..When is your birthday?"_

"_Don't have one."_

"_What?"_

"_I don't have one. I'm a personality, not a person."_

"_Oh,right..Well,maybe,I was wondering, about what Akito-you two were doing that day and…"_

"_Going to school."_

"_Well maybe after school we could do something."_

_He didn't answer her. She thought she was being ignored and he said.. "Bento."_

"_?"_

"_A bento would be fine."_

Yayoi was currently wrapping her fingers on the Bento box. Emily placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ikki isn't here either. Maybe something important happened." Yayoi continued to stare out the window .

'Something more important than me.'

That's right yayoi. No, just kidding. But then again…

Well, the Agito x Yayoi factor has been successfully added to the fan-fic. Now, is the right time to start placing your bets.


	8. Chapter 8

Update chapter; Do not get mad, listen first

I DON'T HAVE THE INTERNET AND THE SCHOOL PCS AREN'T WORKING AND MY DAD BANNED ME FROM THE LIBRARY SO WAIT A LITTLE WHILE!!

**3 Months**: Writing end now, working on seguel in the future

**DNAngel II**- I luv all of you and about the OC, She's necesary for the time being even though I'm reaaly not a fan of OCs myself. Daisuke will change back very soon and ofcourse the sequel takes place in college! You have to give Daisuke time, and the plot wouldn't work for high school students-consideringthe fact **you** have no idea what I'm planning. Rui's the one and only OC btw.

**You don't know what you have until it's gone**: Don't run away because of yayoi.I don't like her either. gLAD TO SEE i ACHEIVED MY MISSION. i ONLY WRotE tHiS because there wasn't enoungh storm king x fang king stuff on this site. Now there is. Good job eveyone!!

**Shaman King Funbari Next**- Doing research on Ainu ppl, bear with me.

SATS NEXT MONTH HOLY CRAP I GOTTA GO STUDY!


	9. Chapter 9

(Crawls out of coffin) I'm not -busy.

There's alot of Yayoi/Agito flying around. In fact, there's been a huge increase in shark king related fan-fiction. That was my only goal when I began writing this. In fact, I could stop right now. But I wont.

Agito woke up tangled in sheets.

'_You forgot about her.'_

**'Who?'**

_'The cute girl with the nice-'_

He covered his face with a pillow. "Shut the fu-"

"You'll sufocate." Ikki was up now, changing into his uniform.

Agito didn't move. "That's not a bad idea."

Ikki sighed and pulled back the covers. Opening the blinds, he noticed the sky was cloudy. "Let's go."

* * *

Tomita sat at the head of the class, quivering. 'The school bell rang already, but they wont sit down..Aah! That boy is looking at me strange!'

Agito raised an eyebrow. '** Why the hell did they hire this lady?'**

'She's comic releif I guess.'

'_She's eye candy.'_

Agito shivered. '**It's a wonder that I'm not locked up.'**

'We're not locked up.' Akito said.

'_Exactly.'_

_"Leave me alone!"_

Even from behind his desk, and amist the classroom noise, he could hear her.

**'Isn't that...nakamura?'**

'Nakayama.'

**'Whatever.'**

_'She's a good kisser.'_

**'Both of you, shut the hell up.'**

The perfect-lunch-made-specifically for agito-markII lay smashed on the floor. To its left was the door and Yayoi. To its right, ugly school girls. "Wanijima-kun is our jail bait-slash-eye candy." One girl stated, "Who do you think you are, making his lunch?!"

There were a few lovely comebacks Yayoi could have used, but none of them existed in her head at the moment. "You think your special, don't you?" Ugly school girl #2 said while being ugly. "Just because you get a little attention, you-"

The classroom door slid open and Agito stood in the doorway. "Oi, shut the f__k up, you noisy pigeons. I can't sleep through your damn squawking!"

"Oh, Agito-kun." The three girls suddenly melted like butter. Ugly schoolgirl#1 backed away. "We're sooorrry Waijima-kun. W-We'll be going back to class now." With that they left.

Agito glanced at Yayoi and she turned crimson. "..-thankyou.."She stared at the floor. He shrugged. "There's nothing to thank me for."

"Aah!" She stared at the box. "The bento!"

"...Forget it."

_'That's good Agito, now say, But if you want to make it up to me, I'll eat you instead.'_

_'_**Shut the fuck up or I'll give us a black eye.'**

'Noooo!'Akito whined.'Wait, bring up the other ones!'

"I have three you want to share." He smiled.

**'Oh my God Lind, DON'T talk for me!'**

Lind's laughter echoed in their head.

Her mood instantly went from sorrow to pure joy. "O-Okay!TH-Thankyou!" She entered the classrom.

"......." He walked in after,sulking, and then...

'**Akito.'**

'Hmmm?'

**'Happy Birthday.'**

'Ah! Thankyou,onii-san.'

Done. For now. I finally took the SATs! That means regular updates from now on! Hopefully. Thank you for waiting.

note on the amazing shark boy

'..' is Akito

_'balllllllllin.' is lind._


	10. Chapter 10

happy april foolos day! I updated, see? get it..cuz I don't usually upda-

just read the story.

Ikki leaned back in his seat as kuu perched in his hair. 'Oh yeah..It was his birthday, but..'

Yayoi lowered her self into her seat. "Oh!"

'A birthday cake!' They thought in unison.

Chapter: day 4 (Continued) clouds Breaking

It was lunch time. Agito said nothing as he began splitting the lunch boxes. **'…..**'

"I'll take the takoyaki."

Yayoi looked up. "You like takoyaki?"

"Nn….and salmon."

"I like potato balls. And fried eggs."

"…fried eggs are good.."

'_Oh my gosh..'_

'What?'

'_Agito is having a normal conversation with another human geing.'_

'He's done that before.'

'_But not with a girl_.'

'_**Oh, to be alone..'**_

Yayoi smiled. 'This is nice' "Maybe.."

Agito chomped on a rice ball "…?"

"Oh! N-Nothing!" She blushed a little.

Meanwhile, Ikki was in detention with the rest of the Kogarasumaru crew.

"You know what I noticed?"

"What?" Kazu answered.

"How come whenever we get punished or arrested, _or _have detention, Akito disappears?"

"That's a good question." Emily said.

"How come you're in here?" Buucha spoke between swallows.

"I'm a member of this team too right? That graffiti downstairs was directed at us, so I'm taking our punishment."

'Weird.' Ikki looked thoughtful. 'None of us had anything to do with it. An admirer?' he smirked. "Of course."

There was a loud screech of horror.

Kazu sighed. "Well whatever it was, they can't blame us."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMAAAAAAAAA!"

Akito appeared as he's been called, with Yayoi, Kogarasumaru & co. in tow.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?" Orihara yelled.

On the wall there was a large version of the Fang King emblem (Not Agito's emblem. There two different things, Kay?!?)

"Oh my…What's that doing here?"

'**WTF!!??!'**

'_Maybe it's a symbol of Yayoi's love for you.'_

"I think you know what it's doing there, Mr. Fang."

"B-But I didn't.."

Ikki placed a hand on the small boy's shoulder. "What makes you think it was him anyway?!"

The teacher motioned for Akito to do a turn.

Akito sighed and took off his backpack, revealing the emblem on his back, not to mention the buttons of his jacket. (This is 95% true! Akito's buttons are tiny sharks!)

Ikki said nothing.. "Well that's a little.."

"Inciminating!" Orihara pointed.

"Coincidental?" Kazu offered.

"Whatever." The eye patch had been moved over. "Why the hell would I waste my time marking up this piss hole?"

"Listen here boy, I-" Ikki whispered something in Orihara's ear. "What?!?" The teacher responded."

"But he's." Ikki shook his head.

To be continued………………………..

I got into (kkkkkkk) institute of new york! Yeah!baby! Heh heh heh Yeah…..


	11. Chapter 11

cool. Read. It's fixed. Bye.

Ikki leaned back in his seat as kuu perched in his hair. 'Oh yeah..It was his birthday, but..'

Yayoi lowered her self into her seat. "Oh!"

'A birthday cake!' They thought in unison.

Chapter: day 4 (Continued) clouds Breaking

It was lunch time. Agito said nothing as he began splitting the lunch boxes. **'…..**'

"I'll take the takoyaki."

Yayoi looked up. "You like takoyaki?"

"Nn….and salmon."

"I like potato balls. And fried eggs."

"…fried eggs are good.."

'_Oh my gosh..'_

'What?'

'_Agito is having a normal conversation with another human geing.'_

'He's done that before.'

'_But not with a girl_.'

'_**Oh, to be alone..'**_

Yayoi smiled. 'This is nice' "Maybe.."

Agito chomped on a rice ball "…?"

"Oh! N-Nothing!" She blushed a little.

Meanwhile, Ikki was in detention with the rest of the Kogarasumaru crew.

"You know what I noticed?"

"What?" Kazu answered.

"How come whenever we get punished or arrested, _or _have detention, Akito disappears?"

"That's a good question." Emily said.

"How come you're in here?" Buucha spoke between swallows.

"I'm a member of this team too right? That graffiti downstairs was directed at us, so I'm taking our punishment."

'Weird.' Ikki looked thoughtful. 'None of us had anything to do with it. An admirer?' he smirked. "Of course."

There was a loud screech of horror.

Kazu sighed. "Well whatever it was, they can't blame us."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIJJJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMAAAAAAAAA!"

Akito appeared as he's been called, with Yayoi, Kogarasumaru & co. in tow.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?" Orihara yelled.

On the wall there was a large version of the Fang King emblem (Not Agito's emblem. There two different things, Kay?!?)

"Oh my…What's that doing here?"

'**WTF!!??!'**

'_Maybe it's a symbol of Yayoi's love for you.'_

"I think you know what it's doing there, Mr. Fang."

"B-But I didn't.."

Ikki placed a hand on the small boy's shoulder. "What makes you think it was him anyway?!"

The teacher motioned for Akito to do a turn.

Akito sighed and took off his backpack, revealing the emblem on his back, not to mention the buttons of his jacket. (This is 95% true! Akito's buttons are tiny sharks!)

Ikki said nothing.. "Well that's a little.."

"Incriminating!" Orihara pointed.

"Coincidental?" Kazu offered.

"Whatever." The eye patch had been moved over. "Why the hell would I waste my time marking up this piss hole?"

"Listen here boy, I-" Ikki whispered something in Orihara's ear. "What?!?" The teacher responded."

"But he's." Ikki shook his head.

Orihara turned his serious/tough guy act on. "Well that's tough kid." Agito blinked. (He's allergic to stupidity) "However, I'll need to hold you in detention for vandalism."

Instead of arguing, Akito simply took his punishment.

WWHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

YDKWYHUIG-Continued

Ikki pulled on his team jacket. "Okay. Here's the deal: We're throwing another party."

"Let's fill it with naked chicks!" Onigiri yelled.

"…….yeah." Ikki scratched his head. "But first we have to bust Agito out of in house. We only have a hour and a half."

"Are we supposed to find out who did it?"

Emily appeared from the classroom. "Heyy!" She said, waving her phone. "There are a bunch of Fang King tags around the city."

"We checked the blogs and the board on Parts War." Yayoi held up a laptop. "Someone snagged a picture of the guy." The crowded around her to see the screen. "It's dark but you can see the emblem on his back."

"Yaku(?) Ika?" Buucha scratched his chin. "I've never heard of them."

Kururu opened another tab on the browser, "Let's search for teams with the words 'Yaku' and 'Ika' in their name."

The search narrowed it down into two teams: Yakura's ikkakumon and the Yakuza Ika.

"The Yakuza Ika are based in Shinjuku." Kururu read out loud. "Isn't that where Akito's from?"

"Okay. But why are the in Shinonome?'

Ikki looked perplexed. "Ah, doesn't matter. Let's go see if they're been around the Glum Slum."

Meanwhile…

Akito stared out the window. 'The sun's going to go down soon.' In house detention was a overnight process, designed to break a degenerate's spirit. Agito didn't care one way or another, but being blamed for his emblem sightings was different. '**Why the hell would I mark up his place-expand Kogarasumaru's area, sure, but not this.'**

Meaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanwhileeeee…

A hooded figure laughed. "I think the Fang king received our present." He observed Akito from a pair of binoculars.

'Something's wrong..'

'**what?'**

'It feels like someone's watching us.'

'**Yeah..I've been feeling that for a while now.'**

The hooded figure smiled when he saw Akito looking around. He continued to speak into the phone.

"The death of the bloody road begins.'

Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Ikki sped across the railway tracks stopping at the store. "Hey, auntie." The plump woman looked down at him. "What is it, little storm king?"

Ikki winced. Storm King. Agito had given him that title. "Baa-chan. Have you seen anyone with this emblem?" He held up Emily's phone. "Ah..Yakuza Ika. Yes, they've been here. I believe they were headed for a café when they left-Cat's,"

Kururu typed it into her phone.

"How long ago was that?"

"A few minutes."

She scrolled down. "Uh-oh. It's a chain. There are two here."

"We'll split up-me, Kazu, and Emily. You, Yayoi and Buucha.."

Agito sat on the floor by the window. '**Whoever it is, they're watching from across the street.**'

'_It's not a crime to stare at somebody._'

'But when you do it from a distance, with binoculars, it's called stalking.'

' _Like what you do with the crow?'_

Akito fumed. 'I m not stalking him!'

'_That's right. You're stalking him-with permission.'_

'**I wonder if we could be put in separate bodies.'**

'Ehhh?! Why? Don't leave me alone with Lind!'

'_Oh? Why? Maybe I should take __my__ body back.'_

Ikki entered the Cat's café on the east side. It was close by the school, so He could easily get to Agito if he wanted. Easy 80's techno filled his ears. His eyes rested on a stalky in the corner, sipping a cup'o joe. "You with the Yakuza ika?" He asked, giving the stranger a steely glare.

"Who wants to know?" The man smiled. "Ah. Minami Ikki. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What's with the Fang tags?"

"A little present for his majesty."

"So.." Ikki had a weird look on his face. "You're admitting you did it?"

"I guess." The guy shrugged. "I have no problem telling you that. The boss migth be a little upset."

"Any point to all this?"

"It's just the beginning. We simply want to pay our respects."

"I see." Ikki stroked his chin. "Well, We'll be seeing you."

They left without another word, leaving the guy alittle puzzled.

"Did you get that Kazu?"

"Yeah. I recorded the whole thing."

"Nice." They changed course. "Let's go pick up Akito."

Kururu sighed. "Well, no luck here."

Yayoi flipped her phone open. "Oh, text from Emily-they've got the goods." They passed a café. "Let's pick up a cake for Agito-kun."

Ikki busted into the school with the others in tow. Onigiri had been standing watch outside the in house room. When opened the door, he sighed in relief. Agito sat on a mountain of super seniors, His gaze still set at the window. "Karasu?"


	12. Chapter 12

Kururu sighed. "Well, no luck here."

Yayoi flipped her phone open. "Oh, text from Emily-they've got the goods." They passed a café. "Let's pick up a cake for Agito-kun."

Ikki busted into the school with the others in tow. Onigiri had been standing watch outside the 'in house' room. When he opened the door, he sighed in relief. Agito sat on a mountain of super seniors, His gaze still set at the window. "Karasu?"

My laptop arrived. Yay. Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrttttaaaaaaaaay!

You don't know what you have until it's gone?

Chapter: The halfway jump.

Ikki blinked in confusion, and then sighed. "We, came to bust you out..."

Ikki and Akito walked in silence, Akito clinging to Ikki's arm the whole way. The air was cold, and Onigiri was trailing behind. Ikki made several phone calls, checking on the progress of their latest fang king related tribute.

"Ikki-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Uh...The-R-Ringo!"

"Ringo (apple)?"

'Does he mean Ringo or 'Ringo' ? '

'**This is why you shouldn't have crushes on stupid people.'**

They arrived at the house, the sounds of hushed laughter and soft music could be heard from inside. Ikki opened the door, turned on the lights, and-

"SURPRISE! "

It was Fang king party number two.

"HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY AKITO!"

Agito was beginning to question the sanity of his team.

'**Just what the (FUDGE COOKIES) are all these parties about?'**

'_Well, the first one was random, but the second one has a point.'_

'**And the fact yayoi keeps crying?'**

'Yayoi?'

'**Nakayama?'**

'_.God. you remembered her name?'_

'_**And?'**_

'_Agito has a girlfriend!'_

'No, way! You like Nakayama-san!?'

'**I'm going to commit suicide, and end this nonsense.'**

The cake was a Kiba the shark. The frosting was blue, and the inside was fudge. Of course it was demolished in seconds, and they moved on to the main event: KAREOKE

.

That's right, Karaoke.

After a ballad of slayers songs by Emiri and Kazu, Akito was coaxed on stage.

"What do you want to sing Akito-kun?" Yayoi said, browsing through the selection.

"Um..." He glanced at the titles. "I'll try-that one!"

The music started, and He began to sing.

"_Yume no tsuzuki oikaketeita hazu nano ni_

_Magarikunetta hosoi michi hito ni tsumazuku._

_Ano koro ni mitai ni tte modoritai wake janai no nakushitekita sora wo sagashiteru_

_Wakattekuremasu you ni gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa yamete yo_

_Tsumi no saigo wa namida janai yo zutto kurushiku seotte kun da_

_Deguchi mienai kanjou meiru ni_

_Dare wo matteru no_

_Shiroi NOOTO ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo_

_Nani kara nogaretainda_

_Genjitsu tte yatsu_

_Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte_

_Wasurechaisou na yoru no mannaka_

_Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara_

_Kaeru basho mo nai no_

_Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa_

_Mada jinsei nagai deshou (I'm on the way)_

_Natsukashikunaru_

_Konna itami mo kangei jan_

_Ayamaranakucha ikenai yo ne aa gomen ne_

_Umaku ienakute shinpai kaketa mama datta ne_

_Ano hi kakaeta zenbu ashita kakaeru zenbu_

_Junban tsuketari wa shinai kara_

_Wakattekuremasu you ni sotto me wo tojitanda_

_Mitakunai mono made miendamon."_

_I was supposed to pursue my dream_

_But got lost on this narrow winding road, stuttering in the crowds of people_

_It's not that I want to return to days that passed,_

_I am just searching for the sky I have lost._

_I hope you understand._

_Don't show me that sad face as if you need pity._

_Sins don't end with tears. We have to carry them with us through_

_in this maze of feelings with no end._

_Who am I waiting for?_

_As scribbled on the blank note, I want to be more honest._

_What is it you want to escape from?_

_Is it this thing called "reality"?_

_"For what am I living?"_

_In the middle of the night as my memories are fading._

_I can't play safe anymore,_

_but there is nowhere to go too._

_There's still so much in life to remove this feelings._

_l feel nostalgic about it._

_I welcome this pain._

_I have to apologize for this. Ah, I'm sorry._

_I can't say it well. I'm just causing worries._

_Everything that I embraced that day._

_Everything that I will embrace tomorrow_

_I will not arrange them in any order._

_I hope you understand. I closed my eyes_

_but I could still see things I do not want to see._

_Unnecessary rumours that I hear for the first time, so what?_

_"Face it and you will be friends"_

_Don't tell lies like these._

_My heart being agitated from deep inside,_

_a burning sensation runs through my body._

_Actually I'm expecting something_

_from this thing called "reality"._

_"For what am I living?"_

_I want to shout it out loud. Can you hear me?_

_I can't play safe anymore,_

_but there is nowhere to go too._

_I am grateful for all the kindness,_

_so I want to become stronger to march on._

_I do welcome friends and foes._

_How do I open the next door? I'm thinking._

_The unretractable story has begun._

_Open your eyes. Open your eyes._

_There is still so much in life to remove these feelings._

_I want to start all over again so that I can complete what I've left undone._

_Shall we go AGAIN?_

_"For what am I living?"_

_I want to shout it out loud. Can you hear me?_

_I can't play safe anymore,_

_but there is nowhere to go._

_I am grateful for all the kindness,_

_so I want to become stronger. I feel the nostalgia._

_I'll even welcome this pain._

The depth of the lyrics, and the pain in the words, shook his audience. This left him with a confused look, when He was finished. "Uh…" Akito blinked curiously. "Was I really terrible?"

They all simply shook their heads 'no'.

"Oh my god." Kazu said.

"Dude." Onigiri muttered.

Yayoi sat on the couch. "I had no idea he was suffering that much."

Trixter Dark: well, there you have it! In the next episode, things will get hot'n heavy!

Oh, the song Akito sings is "AGAIN" by YUI. It's the first opening of the new Full metal Alchemist Series. . that song. I really do. You know what else I love? When people visit

.

that's my new site. You should go there. You really should.

The next episode.

The party was still going strong at Two a.m. By this point, Ikki and Akito were on the couch, catching re-runs of old TV shows. Akito stifled a yawn; his gaze fell on Ikki, who glanced back at him.

"You getting tired?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think anyone else wants this to end."

Ikki smiled. "It's your party. I'm sure you can get them to stop."

Akito almost believed him until Onigiri yelled; "EVERYBODY BUNNY HOP!"

After the bunny hop, cha cha slide, and cranking that Air trek… Everyone was snoozing on the floor. Akito didn't think he was asleep for more than two hours when he felt someone shaking him awake again.

"Akito."

His eyes opened slowly. "Ikki?"

"Wake up. We're gonna go somewhere."

"Huh?"

Regardless of how early it was Akito followed him out of the house and through the streets.

"Where are we going?" Akito asked groggily.

Ikki didn't answer. Instead he picked Akito up and began jumping over buildings in a single bound. (Because with Air Treks, anyone can pretend to be Superman!)

With the wind whipping in his face, the little shark's mind became clearer. The next thing he knew, they were climbing higher and higher.

"Ikki!" Akito shouted over the wind. "This is!-"

They landed. Ikki set Akito down. They had arrived.

'Tokyo tower?'

To be exact, Ikki had brought him to the very top of Tokyo tower, high above buildings, and even some planes.

"I brought you here," Ikki's voice was soft. "To see this."

The clouds were breaking, and slithers of sun peaked through. The sky was a swirl of orange and pink.

It was the most beautiful sunrise they had ever seen.

"I'd always thought that everyone, at least once, should see this." Ikki's gaze stayed on the sky. "Up here, the sky goes on forever and the world below-"

"Is like a distant memory." Akito glanced away from the amazing view to Ikki, who did the same. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

Ikki approached him slowly, and Akito backed up into the antenna. They were centimeters apart, and they both knew what was coming next.

Akito closed his eyes-

Ikki leaned in and-

Akito woke up.

To be exact, he woke up fifty minutes later, in bed. Light headed and confused.

'What happened?'

'_You passed out.'_

'From what?'

He heard silence and then-

'**Air pressure.'**

'You mean that actually happened?!'

'**Yeah. And then the school was on fire.'**

'I'm not kidding Agito!'

' **NEITHER THE (fudge cookies!) AM I ! It happened while you were asleep. Someone called the crow and told him.'**

'I passed out?!'

'_We established that.'_

'Nooooooooooooo!'

**Trixter dark: well, look at that! I gave you guys a double feature! Things will only get crazier in the chapter of-**

**You don't know what you have, until it's gone?**

**Agito: Who the (Fudge cookies!) keeps writing (Fudge cookies!) whenever I say (Fudge cookies!) **

**Trixter dark: A big thank you to the readers!**

**Akito: **please come again!

**IKKI: Hey, where is this? And isn't that foreshadowing?**

**Yayoi: What's everybody doing in-?**

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	13. Chapter 13

'**What happened?'**

'_**You passed out.'**_

'**From what?'**

**He heard silence and then-**

'**Air pressure.'**

'You mean that actually happened?!'

'**Yeah. And then the school was on fire.'**

'I'm not kidding Agito!'

' **NEITHER THE (fudge cookies!) AM I ! It happened while you were asleep. Someone called the crow and told him.'**

'I passed out?!'

'_We established that.'_

'Nooooooooooooo!'

**Trixter dark: well, look at that! I gave you guys a double feature! Things will only get crazier in the chapter of-**

**You don't know what you have, until it's gone?**

**Agito: Who the (Fudge cookies!) keeps writing (Fudge cookies!) whenever I say (Fudge cookies!) **

**Trixter dark: A big thank you to the readers!**

**Ignorance is your new best friend. Day 5(?)**

**It is day five right? If not, someone plz correct me. Each day has a special event so tell me..**

Akito sat up, swung his legs over the side off the bed, and hopped off of it. He opened the door and nearly bumped into Ikki, who was holding a warm towel.

"Oh, Akito...you're awake?"

"Yeah.."

An awkward silence occurred. Akito played with his fingers. 'Gosh, this is embarrassing…'

"Are you okay?"

Seeing the concerned look on Ikki's face made the little shark feel guilty. "Oh, I'm alright...I think the high altitude made me a little dizzy." He feigned a smile. "Um…"

Ikki patted his head. "Oh…okay. Take it easy alright?"

"Uh.. Yeah…I'm gonna go get some water…"

Akito slinked off to the kitchen below, and Ikki entered his room.

'Damn.' Ikki thought. 'What the hell am I doing? I should've known he'd get sick up there!'

Popping his daily pill in his mouth, Akito sighed and gulped down a glass of water. 'Ugh…That's better…'

An hour passed. Agito dressed himself and left the house. His phone buzzed and flipping it open, a familiar name popped up on screen.

Yayoi Nakayama

'_Oh ho! I see you've swapped phone numbers! Bold move, Agito-chan.'_

Ignoring the voice in his head, He read the message.

Agito-kun. I was going to the kinokuuuuniya bookstore today. I wanted to know If u wanted to come to. I'll be waiting at the station….

He flipped the phone closed and looked at the sky. It was vast and gray.

'**I suppose it's a good day to go there.'**

The other two voices kept their theoretical mouths shut.

Agito arrived at the train station twenty minutes later. He glanced around. '**Hm…It seems she left**.'

A girl stood across from him. Her brown hair was curled and hanging down past her shoulders. She had put on some makeup, a sign of effort, and was wearing frilly matching clothes. Still, Agito glanced around. '** I don't see her plain looking butt around here anywhere…'**

"Agito-kun…" Her voice was timid. "W-Who are you looking for?"

He looked at her. Then blinked in astonishment. "Oh." He squinted. "I couldn't see you under all that stuff."

She flinched. "Ah…"

He slouched, hands in his pockets. "Well?"

"O-kay. Let's go." She turned, and he was standing next to her.

"Just so you know, I don't have any money for the train."

"I'll pay for it then."

They rode the train in silence, Agito looking at nothing in particular, an Yayoi fidgeting. The walk from the station was short. Realizing they'd reached their destination, Yayoi turned red. 'Oh no! I forgot why I wanted to come here today!' Regardless of her pausing, Agito walked in. She stumbled in after to him. "…."

He wordlessly headed for the comics section.

'_**No, Agito-chan, you're supposed to ask her what she wants to look at!'**_

'**Too bad. I'm picking up the new JUMP**.'

'You just told her we didn't have any money-'

'**For the train. There's always money for JUMP, and food.'**

'You had enough money for food and comics?!'

Yayoi joined him in the comics section. 'Right! Similar interests!' "Uh, I wanted to check out the new Ribbon!"

Agito simply raised an eyebrow and went back to browsing.

'Oh, look at the new LaLa magazine!'

'**So you can look at that vampire crap? No thanks.'**

After about a half hour of reading, Agito's phone buzzed in his pocket. "I gotta go take this." He said, leaving her in the store. Out loud he said, "It's the crow." He flipped the phone open. "What?"

"Oh, Agito…I was just…I wanted to talk to Akito for a second…"

'What? Noooooo! I can't talk to him!'

'**You wanna talk to him any other time-'**

'But Agito-'

He moved the eye patch over quickly, and Akito yelped. "Ah! Ikki…Hello…"

"Akito…I know this is sudden, but…this past week has been difficult for me and um...I was wondering if we could go somewhere…private."

"Private?" 'He sounds serious.'

"Yeah…Some place outside of the city...I." Ikki gripped the phone hard. "I want you to enjoy the next two days."

"Okay…" 'What's wrong with him? Ikki sounds really upset.'

'(**The following sentence uttered by Agito was removed because he said something semi-gross and mean and it involved Ikki's hand no longer working because…well…use your imagination.)'**

'Whhhaat?' Akito's face flushed. "Uh…Uh…" His mind went blank. Ikki was being incredibly nice, Agito was saying weird stuff, and he was caught in the middle. "On…sen?" He had just read the second Shaman King ending(1) in the store, so it was the first thing to pop into his head.

"A bath house?" Ikki said.

"**A onsen sounds great!" **A different voice. Akito heard Kazu in the background. "**Let's fill it with naked chicks!" **Onigiri was talking now. "Wait! No…" It was Ikki this time, "I was just-" "**That sounds fun! Let's all go! We can get cool rates if we book now." **Kururu's voice. Akito sweat dropped, this was beginning to sound bad.

Mean while, Yayoi was upstairs, gripping her phone in the quiet book store. "He just stepped out to talk to somebody! What do I do now?" Emiri was on the other line. "Hang on! Ikki's inviting all of us to an Onsen! Let's go to one in Kyoto!" She shouted into his receiver. She turned away and continued her conversation with Yayoi. "Okay. Considering Ikki's talking to Akito, and I'm talking to you, things are looking okay." She heard Yayoi heave a large sigh. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know...I just….This is what, day five? I've barely done anything…said anything…he's going to die…and I'm never going to see him again…and I'm just sitting here. I don't think I've made any impact in his life, as hard as it must have been for him." She was fighting tears. "I've been treating this whole thing like a joke. Part of me can't believe Ikki's words. Akito and Agito seem just fine…But, they're strong. If they're dying, really dying…yeah…they wouldn't tell us. But you know what that upsets me. We're their friends." She sighed. "And I think it hurts him too."

Akito an Ikki simultaneously sneezed before hanging up on each other. 'Oh man, that was weird…'Ikki walked way from his well intentioned friends and left Kazu's house. He put some headphones on and turning the corner, bumped straight into Akira. "Whoa…Akira-ku-san. Uh…what's up?"

"Oh, Babyface." (2)

Ikki smirked at the nickname.

"I wanted to talk to you about Akito…and Kaito."

Agito returned to the bookstore, and spent the next hour browsing by Yayoi's side. For one reason or another she wouldn't make eye contact, and he didn't question her. They parted ways at the train station, she headed for Emiri's and he walked towards the supermarket.

Akito entered the Chuki mart. Grabbing a basket, he headed for the dairy section. Spotting a brand on sale, he reached for it-but stopped. Unmoving, he sighed. "Onii-san."

Kaito was a section away, a unlit cigarette poking through his teeth. "Akito."

That's all you get today folks. No, don't bother getting mad. I'll see you in the next episode of You don't know what you have until it's gone.

(1)Shaman King ending. -yes, the new official manga ending to Shaman King is available. And it's pretty awesome. I won't spoil much but OLDER REN IS HAWT! And older manta made me laugh…And Hana is still most adorable thing ever! Well him and ???

(2)- Ikki's nickname from his old junior high school gang in shinonome. He's called that in the anime, but it kinda fades away in the manga, and is replaced with 'storm king'

Next episode preview

**Ikki- **Things are getting tense as Akito and Agito's final day draws closer. Kaito makes a startling appearance, and Yayoi decides to express her feelings to Agito before I can 'move in' on Akito. Wait, 'move in'? Who writes this? Anyway, it's hot springs, hot confessions, and a few surprises -See you next episode!


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry, but I was snowed in today, so I'll write for you. **Oh, my laptop now has a virus, so no updates for awhile….**

Yo. What's **REALLY** good?

I though the name chuki was random and funny…yeah….

Akito entered the Chuki mart. Grabbing a basket, he headed for the dairy section. Spotting a brand on sale, he reached for it-but stopped. Unmoving, he sighed. "Onii-san."

Kaito was a section away, a unlit cigarette poking through his teeth. "Akito."

"Um…" He looked at the ground.

"How are you?"

The question was unexpected, and Akito froze. 'Did Aniki just…?'

"I'm fine." He struggled to make eye contact.

They stood for a few minutes, the hum of the refrigerator filling the silence in the background.

"That's….good."

This was probably the strangest conversation they ever had, and it was the most basic.

Kaito took a minute to look his younger brother over. His hair was growing longer, the eye patch was almost covered by his bangs. Judging by his outfit, a worn out jacket, skull t-shirt, and baggy checkered jeans, Agito had dressed him this morning. Just by looking he could tell he was underweight, a little more than usual. 'I suppose that crow's word are true.' He took the cigarette out of his mouth and moved closer. "So, how have you been the past few days?"

Ikki swung back and forth on the swing.

"Babyface…no, Storm King. How certain are you about Agito."

"About Agito?"

"About him dying."

"Well." He stopped swinging back and forth. "I kinda heard him saying stuff over the phone…"

"Who was he talking to?"

"I don't know." He let go of the swing. "But everything sounded so final, I don't know what else he could have been talking about?"

The neon sign of the Chuki mart came to life as Akito exited with two small bags. He glanced at the time on his phone, they had spent almost an hour in the dairy section, talking. It was a bunch of simple conversations, the weather, school, the value of yen versus the dollar. Just the same, it had been nice. And it was an experience they both wanted to have again.

As the park came into view, he heard voices.

"See if you drag something out…but don't push it."

"Yeah…okay."

Akito decided to take a shortcut to the park, and that's when he saw Ikki staring into space on the swings. "Ikki-kun?"

"Oh…hey Akito…what's up?"

"Uh…nothing…just coming back with groceries…What are you doing in the park?"

"Nothing much." He leaned back. "I just needed some fresh air. We booked the inn just a little while ago." His eyes were on the dark evening sky, the different shades of purple and blue stretched onward, and he could make out a few clouds.

"Oh…" Akito followed his gaze upward. "I see…"

He took a step forward. "So…where are we going again?"

The bus driver wanted to kill himself.

It was early morning and the bus was packed tight with passengers, all awake thanks to Kograsumaru. Onigiri, Kazu, and Buucha were in a shouting match over snacks and Kururu and a tag along friend were singing at the top of their lungs. Yayoi and Emiri bickered back and forth about giving out lunches, and how to do so without being 'too obvious'. At the head of the pack were Agito and Ikki, with Agito nodding off and Ikki glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

At last Agito gave in to sleep and Ikki braced him from sliding off the chair. Agito didn't stir from Ikki's touch, and Ikki didn't question it, he let his mind wander….

The bus hit a bump and Agito slumped a little in his chair. Ikki looked down in his direction, when he noticed a pair of white headphones poking out of Agito's pocket.

Curiosity took over and Ikki found himself listening to Agito's air pod (I am a loser) . A heavy play list of high and mighty color songs kept him occupied, until Agito started to wake up. Ikki wound the earphone back around the air pod at the speed of light and stuck it back in Agito's pocket. The fang king rubbed his eyes, glanced around and went back to sleep. Ikki waited only forty seconds before he took Agito's mp3 player back and resumed listening to it.

…………………………intermission?……………………………............get up and eat something………..

Ikki fell asleep. With the air pod still in his hands. Agito woke up. There was screaming.

Emiri and Yayoi watched form behind them.

"So, what's your plan?" Emiri whispered.

"I'm going to express my feelings." Yayoi clenched her fists

"But I thought you two kissed before." Emiri squirmed.

Yayoi turned beet red. "I-It was just to give him some air! I just…" (I hope we all know what's being referred to here.)

Suddenly Kazu tapped the back of Emiri's chair. "Hey Emiri-chan! Can I have a sandwich?"

Emiri's attitude did a 180. "Why of course, Kazu dear!" Yayoi knew it'd be awhile before her friend returned to normal. Suddenly, Kururu pulled out a karaoke machine-and then they were kicked off the bus.

"JERK!" Emiri yelled as the bus pulled away. The inn was still way down the road.

"Only one thing to do now." Ikki picked up his bag. 'Race to the Inn! First one there gets my room!" Ikki had orderd himself a private suite when they booked.

"Oh, your own Ikki." Kazu broke out his regalia (Do not ask me why he has the flamey shoes.),"READYSETGO!" Kogarasumaru took off.

"Hey wait, no fair!" Emiri said as she put on her Ats. "Yayoi doesn't have any!"

"That's okay." Lind smiled. "She can ride with me.

Obviously, there were no complaints there.

Yayoi blushed as she braced herself to ride piggyback.

As Ikki raced ahead, he felt himself slow down when a cool wind breezed by. Next thing he knew, it was like the air around him was being shredded.

"What was that!?"

He arrived at the Inn with Kazu right behind him. The sight of a embarrassed Yayoi and a bored looking Agito welcomed them.

Everyone settled into their rooms. Ikki was, of course, rooming with the fang king. Akito stared at the huge bed that sat in the middle of the room. The air smelled sweet, and there were no windows. He put his bag down, turned around and almost bumped straight into Ikki.

"Akito…" Ikki had a serious look on his face.

"Ikki-kun?"

"Promise me that you won't forget me." He lifted Akito's face with his hand.

"Ikki wh-"

The next thing he knew, Ikki had pressed his lips against his. Akito's mind went blank, he didn't know how much time was passing, because it felt like everything was standing still. Suddenly, Kuu began squawking, Akito and Ikki broke apart. The door to their room opened, and Kazu stood in the doorway.

"Oi! The bath's are ready!" He grabbed Akito's wrist. "Let's go!"

"Ah!" 'Ne, Agito!'

'**What?**'

'Can you go to the bath with them? I don't think I could take being in there with Ikki..'

'………**..'**

'Please?'

Akito shifted the eye patch over as they entered the changing room. The girls were changing on the other side. In no time they entered the bath, and-

"!"

Ikki, Kururu, and the others pointed at each other.

"A mixed bath?!' Kazu said out of astonishment, as Onigiri drooled.

As the girls geared up to throw things, Agito calmly sat down in the bath.

"W-What do you think your doing?!" Emiri yelled, pointing at him.

"If you haven't figured it out already…" Agito folded his arms. "I don't give a f(cookies!)k If you girls are naked or not. Every time I turn around one of you is changing or something. Honestly, I think you've all seen each other naked plenty of times and we're not even in high school yet. SO, while you through your little tantrum, I'm just gonna sit here, whether you like it or not."

Everything became quiet. The girls put down their weapons and sat down in the water, towels covering their bodies. The boys did the same for their lower halves. At first they sat in silence, until Buucha started a conversation about the new restaurant in town and then it was if no one ever took their clothes off.

Sometime later they left the baths. "Hey, Agito you wanna play doubles?" Ikki held up a pong racket. "Whatever." Agito mumbled, as he collected his things from his basket. "Che!"

"What?"

"My cell phone is missing." Agito checked the pockets of his robe before looking in the basket again. "I must have dropped it on the way to the baths."

"You want me to help you look for it?" Ikki asked.

"No…" Agito yawned. " Go play with Kazu or something."

Night fell and Agito was wandering around the inn, looking of his phone. He walked over into the grass, where he ran into none other than Yayoi.

'This is it.' Yayoi swallowed hard. 'This is all I can do.'

"Agito-Kun!"

"What?"

"I've tried really hard to relay my feelings to you...But…I just have to say it!" She gripped her Inn robe, her knuckles turned white. "I L-"

He pressed a finger against her lips. "Stop."

Yayoi looked as if she was going to cry.

"You can't do that. Nakayama…" He paused. "Yayoi, You have to remember that I'm only a personality, not a person. There's no guarantee that I'll be here tomorrow, or ever again. it's useless to have feelings for me. Besides, the main host of this body has feelings for someone else."

Ikki sneezed and was hit in the face with a ping pong ball.

Time passed. The pong game had ended long ago, and Ikki was awaiting Agito's return to the room. 'Is this it?' Ikki pondered, as he sat on the large futon. 'It's come down to today. What can I do?' He poked around his brain for an answer. 'There is…'He turned red. '**That**…' He thought about it a little longer. 'Am I prepared to do that?! It's a huge step, and there's no time lrft. There's no second chance or anything….Is that really that's left? Yeah, it is…It's so soon Where the hell did this week go? I thought I was taking this whole week so seriously. That's it! There is no other answer! I have to do this! I have to-'

When Akito returned to the room, Ikki was sound asleep. He chuckled at the sight, Ikki was sprawled out above the sheets. 'I suppose this is okay.' After some pushing, Akito got him under the covers and went to sleep.

During the night, Ikki found himself holding the smaller boy. As cold as the room was, Akito was his only source of warmth, and he clung to him, questioning his mortality.

Sunlight passed through the windows. Ikki woke up, alone.


	15. Chapter 15

The viruses in my pc are gone! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Go read my comic on smackjeeves dot com It's called candyman.

Ikki went into a panic. 'What day is it? The seventh day?' He hopped out of bed and headed for the door.

'Where is he? Where-'

He heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. Taking a peek inside, he saw-

Agito, half awake, hair a mess and brushing his teeth. "Eh? Karas-Nng!"

Agito was nearly crushed with a hug. "Get off!"

"Damn. I thought I lost you." Looking up into Ikki's eyes, he could tell the crow was really upset about something.

'**What's wrong with him**?'

'I don't know, do you think he's okay?'

'_Maybe he had a bad dream…'_

Ikki kept tabs in Akito until it was time to leave. The ride back to Shinonome was filled with chatter. As they got off Kazu pulled Ikki to the side, confused.

" Don't get me wrong but, I thought Agito was sick or something. What gives?"

"I don't know."

He watched Akito skip towards a vending machine. "Maybe I was wrong…"

"Maybe he's not in any danger at all."

And then a black van came screeching down the block, and a hand shot out, grabbing Akito.

"AKITO!"

Too bad Ikki wasn't wearing his Ats, but Kazu was. He jumped the street rail (That lovely thing that keeps you from the cars) and grinded down the block.

What they didn't know is that this vehicle was no ordinary van. Which is why Kazu hd to double back when lazers came out the back.

Emilty and Ikki joined the race. The side doors of the van opened, and four team members from Yakuza Ika poured out.

They were all clad in black leather and sakura print bandanas. Minature swords were at their sides and Oni masks around their necks.

"It looks like we're dealing with a real freak show." Emiri said.

"Ikki." Kazu said. " We'll deal with them, keep your eyes on the van."

Meanwhile, Akito was on the floor of the vehicle. His eye patch had been taped down so Agito couldn't appear.

Despite their efforts, Ikki could not break through. Then at a tight turn, the Ika's unsheathed their swords, which turned out to be chains. The van made a right turn and the four threw their chain into the air, causing a web of metal links.

"Kuso!" Ikki whipped out his phone. "I'm calling Akira!"

Akira was sleeping in Kaito's office when the phone rang.

"Who's there?"

"Akito's been kidnapped! License plate says Yoru1(1)! Tell Kaito!"

Akira jumped up. "What!"

The message was relayed and Kaito and Akira showed up in a hummer.

"-Got a all points bulletin on a suspicious black van, license plat yoru-ichi. Suspects armed with A-class AT skills-"

Ikki followed behind them with Kuu squawking like a siren.

"Kuso." Ikki sped along. 'Akito, is _this_ what you meant?'

Finally free of all the viruses! And now going to work on the other fanfics!


	16. Chapter 16

I am finally on vacation. No, my school doesn't have summer vacation. Yeah I know. Read your ficiton.

_Unnecessary recap like they did when Air gear was a show!_

_Ikki kept tabs on Akito until it was time to leave. The ride back to Shinonome was filled with chatter. As they got off Kazu pulled Ikki to the side, confused._

" _Don't get me wrong but, I thought Agito was sick or something. What gives?"_

"_I don't know."_

_He watched Akito skip towards a vending machine. "Maybe I was wrong…"_

"_Maybe he's not in any danger at all."_

_And then a black van came screeching down the block, and a hand shot out, grabbing Akito._

"_AKITO!"_

_Too bad Ikki wasn't wearing his Ats, but Kazu was. He jumped the street rail (That lovely thing that keeps you from the cars) and grinded down the block._

_What they didn't know is that this vehicle was no ordinary van. Which is why Kazu had to double back when lasers came out the back._

_Emiri and Ikki joined the race. The side doors of the van opened, and four team members from Yakuza Ika poured out._

_They were all clad in black leather and sakura print bandanas. Miniature swords were at their sides and Oni masks around their necks._

"_It looks like we're dealing with a real freak show." Emiri said._

"_Ikki." Kazu said. " We'll deal with them, keep your eyes on the van."_

_Meanwhile, Akito was on the floor of the vehicle. His eye patch had been taped down so Agito couldn't appear._

_Despite their efforts, Ikki could not break through. Then at a tight turn, the Ika's unsheathed their swords, which turned out to be chains. The van made a right turn and the four threw their chains into the air, causing a web of metal links._

"_Kuso!" Ikki whipped out his phone. "I'm calling Akira!"_

_Akira was sleeping in Kaito's office when the phone rang._

"_Who's there?"_

"_Akito's been kidnapped! License plate says Yoru1(1)! Tell Kaito!"_

_Akira jumped up. "What!"_

_The message was relayed and Kaito and Akira showed up in a hummer._

"_-Got a all points bulletin on a suspicious black van, license plat yoru-ichi. Suspects armed with A-class AT skills-"_

_Ikki followed behind them with Kuu squawking like a siren._

"_Kuso." Ikki sped along. 'Akito, is this what you meant?'_

_The license plate was yoruichi. Bleach reference anyone?_

_

* * *

_

**Trick : number 16? AIR GEAR HAS A NEW OVA COMING OUT! And Agito gets to swear this time.**

Agito awoke to the sound of several voices. His arms were in pain, and the constant clinking of a chain agitated his ears. He opens his eyes to see his hands ties above him in layers of chains and below him a large dusty grey room. In the middle of it was a circular cut, surrounded by a railing. Standing around it were members of the yakuza ika. Sensing his feet were free, he looked down to find himself in a pair of raggedy old Ats.

"So you're awake." The Yakuza Ika's leader spoke. He was tall and muscular with hair reminiscent of a sword fish.

"Fuck." Agito spat out. "What the hell is this?"

"Tonight, We the Yakuza Ika, will reclaim our rank, our pride and-" The leader held up Agito Ats. "The Fang Regalia."

Agito growled angrily. " THE HELL YOU WILL! Fuck!"

"Our revenge starts now." A girl handed the leader a remote, and he pushed the button on it. The circle on the floor turned into two halves and receded, revealing a pool in the middle of the room. Beneath its murky waters, Agito could make out a large beast gliding about.

"We begin." Several members threw their chained katanas about, slicing Agito's clothes. "Now." Drops of blood dripped into the pool.

"A perfect opponent for you."

Agito watched as the beast emerged from the waters. It was a great white shark. Unlike the normal natural shark, this one was mutated, and twice the average one's size. It leapt into the air, seeking Agito's flesh.

However, the distance was to great, and it fell back into the pool. Agito, despite himself, sighed in relief. "Don't get too comfortable." The leader spoke again. Another member pulled a lever against the wall. The chain tying Agito above began to lower towards the pool.

The Yakuza Ika members all shared a hearty laugh, one Akito would hear in his nightmares for nights to come.

"Someone spotted the van by the docks." Akira shouted to Ikki, out the hummer's window.

"Let's check the warehouses then!" Ikki yelled back.

The shark lunged up again, and Agito swung to the left. More of his blood splashed into the pool, and it leaped once more. With Agito now in its reach it looked more menacing than before. Summoning his strength, the Fang king kicked the shark aside.

'**I don't think I can take much more of this.'**

The shark tried again and again, Agito sending it back repeatedly. He became fatigued from the overuse of his lower body. His arm muscles burned with pain, his wrists bleeding from the chains. Agito panted heavily. **'Enough already.'**

In the back of his mind, Akito was crying. 'Somebody….please….'

The chains lowered again, and Akito could sense the shark getting ready to attack again.

'Save us.'

Kaito's hummer busted into the room. Akira was at the wheel, Kaito hanging out the window, and Ikki riding on top. Before the Yakuza Ika could react, Kaito shot at the chains suspending Agito. They broke with a loud clang. The shark lunged once again, but Ikki was much quicker. He moved like the wind, from on top the car and over the railing, to above the shark's mouth. He caught Agito just in time, and landed on the other side of the pool.

"Are you alright?" He smoothed Agito's hair back.

"Forget…that…" Agito choked out. "Get the damn regalia."

As the Yakuza Ika began to scatter, Akira jumped out of the van. "Don't even think about it."

Kaito shot them with high pressured rubber bullets causing a few to get knocked over, and rendering others unconscious.

Akira went after the leader. "Where're you going? Eh? Swordfish?"

The Fang regalia was far too precious to be lost under circumstances like these. With only a few moves, he recaptured the skates.

Meanwhile, Agito was struggling to stay awake.

"Oi." Ikki shook him. "Come on, try to stay awake 'til we get to the hospital."

Agito was silent as he sat in Ikki's arms. For once, he was too tired to argue.

Ikki peeled off the tape that was forcing down his eye patch. He moved it over. "Hey, Akito. Are you okay?"

"Mm. I'm fine now, Ikki-kun." Akito couldn't stay awake any longer. "Ikki, I…"

He closed his eyes.

"Oi! Stay awake I said!" He shook him repeatedly. "Akito! Akito!"

Akito's body was like a rag doll.

"Kaito!" Ikki yelled.

Kaito's hummer sped out of the warehouse and headed for the closest hospital. Ikki sat in the back, cradling Akito in is arms. 'Akito….Was it true after all?' Akito's breathing was uneven. 'Are you really going to leave me?' "Are you really going to die?"

"**What the (FUDGE) you talking about?" **

Ikki blinked in confusion. "Wha?"

Agito lifted his hand, moved the eye patch over. **" I said, what the hell're you talking about?"**

"You're…alright?"

" **Yeah I'm alright. I'm just tired as hell. You would be too if you were hanging from a ceiling, fighting a shark."**

" But it's the eighth day…"

"**The eighth day?"**

"You're dying aren't you?"

"**What! Who the (FUDGE!) TOLD YOU THAT!"**

The eye patch was moved over. "Ikki-kun? Who told you that?"

"B-But eight days ago, on the phone! You said…"

"The phone?" Akito pondered. "The phone….oh! Seven days!"

"Yes, 'Seven days'! Didn't you say 'It would all end'?"

"Oh! I was talking about the medicine I was taking. For the injury I got in the last parts war."

"B-But then you were like 'oh, you'll miss me' and stuff!"

"The person I was talking to went on vacation."

"And why the hell did you sound so sad?"

"That was…uh…."

"Well!"

" Gintama ended." (*)

"WHAT!"

"That thing isn't dying."

Kaito brought the car to a screeching halt. He pushed a button, and tossed Ikki and Akito onto the street.

"Kuso! Oi!" Ikki yelled. "Don't leave us out here."

Akito began to sway back and forth.

"Hey…what's wrong with you?"

"I…think it's…" Akito held his head. "Blood loss." He collapsed on the street.

"HEY KAITO COME BACK HERE! OR YOUR BROTHER'LL BECOME A CORPSE!"

Gintama's anime ended. GIntama is a highly amusing show that references other anime. Kind of like Hayate no Gotoku. Both of these are parody anime, and they've both ended, but have ongoing manga.

Next episode preview:

Agito's theme plays in the background.

**Agito: Eh? The stupid audience thought I was dying? Baka, BAAAAAAAAAKA.**

Akito: minna-san, were you worried? We're sorry!

_Lind: I didn't do much in this story, did I?_

Akito: Huh? You say it like it's already over.

Ikki: Next time on Air Gear Trick 17? Did we mention the new ova! No one dies after seven days like that! This isn't the ring!

**Agito: You thought we were dying, didn't you?**

Ikki: Urusai.

Akito: Come to think of it, you have been really nice…


End file.
